Chasing The Sun
by OneBandGirl
Summary: Importante: Este es un capitulo que ha quedado guindado en el aire pues me he esforzado para escribirlo mas he perdido totalmente el hilo de la historia que tenia planeado escribir. No se si lo continuare, y me gustaría saber si vale la pena. ¿Que opinan?


El suelo de Port Angeles estaba totalmente inundado por la lluvia cuando me di cuenta que alguien me miraba al otro lado de la calle. La neblina era espesa, pero podía verle… Era un chico y tenía los ojos fijos en mí. A pesar del frio que helaba los huesos, él solo vestía una camiseta negra y jeans, empapado de pies a cabeza con el cabello negro goteando sobre su cara.

Yo me resguardaba bajo el techo de la única librería de todo el centro comercial. Aquel chico sí que debía tener un gran sentido de la visión si lograba tener la vista fija en _algo _a través de la neblina y la tenue luz de la tienda. Y allí fue entonces, que me di cuenta de su quietud…

Nadie, al menos ningún mortal, podría quedarse tan quieto como una estatua debajo de aquel chaparrón. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de poder hacerlo; la lluvia era tan fuerte que cada gota debía causar una mínima reacción corporal.

Me di la vuelta aterrada y con los pelos de la nuca erizados.

-Gracias, me llevare este.- Dije en dirección al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador sin molestar siquiera en sonreír o en fijar qué libro había tomado del estante. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, intentando parecer normal. Escuche el suave tintineo de la campana que guindaba de ella. Subí el cierre de la chaqueta impermeable y metí el libro dentro de mi mochila.

_¡Muévete, vamos! ¡Muévete!_

Si se trataba de un vampiro, como temía, solo tenía unos escasos minutos para llegar hasta el auto de Alice que estaba aparcado calle abajo.

Levanté la vista antes de lanzarme a la lluvia fría, y él no estaba. Fuera quien fuese, había desaparecido en lo que duraba una exhalación. El terror se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y como poseída, corrí calle abajo en dirección al auto. Oí mis zapatos deportivos chirriar contra el asfalto de la acera, y luego sentí el agua llegar desde mis calcetines hasta las pantorrillas cuando atravesé una zanja llena de agua a la velocidad que mis pies me permitían. _Vamos, tan solo un poco más._

Divise el auto a unas cuantas zancadas. Metí una temblorosa mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón que nada había hecho para proteger las llaves del auto, pues estaban casi tan empapadas como yo. Logre pulsar el botón que desactivaba la alarma, un metro antes de alcanzar por completo el auto y me lance dentro.

Encendí el motor de golpe y con el pie en el acelerador dejé a Port Angeles totalmente detrás. Por un momento escuche la voz de mi mamá, enfurruñada por mi forma de conducir, tan parecida a la de Edward. Uno de mis movimientos me aviso que el agua había hecho de las suyas en los asientos de cuero del auto. Si el chico no lo hacía primero, seguro que Alice me mataba.

En aquel momento me sentía totalmente agradecida por mis sentidos desarrollados, pues la neblina imposibilitaba la visión de cualquier transeúnte humano.

Dando una miradita en el retrovisor, me di cuenta de que tal vez el chico estuviera siguiéndome a la carrera y no en auto (que hubiera sido mucho más peligroso). Podía esconderse entre los arbustos alrededor de la vía, con su camisa y la neblina su camuflaje sería perfecto. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda mientras me preguntaba qué querría de mi si realmente estaba siguiéndome.

Me fije, y ya había llegado a la encrucijada que presentaba dos vías: mi casa o la de Carlisle. Y aunque sopesaba la idea de llegar a casa lo antes posible, en una milésima de segundo decidí que la casa de mi abuelo era lo más sensato. Los cauchos protestaron contra las piedras cuando cambie la dirección.

Frené clavando el pie a fondo y abrí de sopetón. No me moleste por aparcar correctamente el auto, si me estaba siguiendo, probablemente no tardaría en lanzarse sobre mí.

-¡Carlisle!- ni bien había cerrado de un portazo la puerta del conductor cuando un grito histérico ya salía de mi garganta. Ya Alice tendría que haber visto llegar el auto.

-¿¡Podrías decirme, por qué diablos conduces tan descuidadamente!?- La vocecita cantarina de Alice llego a mis oídos antes de cruzar el umbral.

La ignore y me lance a la oficina de Carlisle. Casi nos chocamos.

En un movimiento un poco brusco, coloque mi mano- temblorosa y helada- sobre su mejilla . Sus ojos se desenfocaron un segundo. Le mostré lo que había visto desde la librería de Port Angeles.

Su mano rozo la mía .

-Renesmee – Su voz de terciopelo era una caricia. Como quien hablaba con una niña que había olvidado recordar algo muy importante.- ese ha sido solo Nahuel. El y su tía han venido a visitarnos.

Me sentí totalmente descolocada.

-¿Nahuel?- pregunte con voz más aguda de lo normal. -¿Quién es...?

Luego el recuerdo invadió mi mente. Nahuel era un hibrido quien nos había asistido, junto con su tía, cuando los Vulturis nos hicieron aquella _agradable _visita. Él era un joven estancado entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, como yo.

-Oh.

-Creí que Alice se…- comenzó a decir Carlisle cuando la voz de Alice le interrumpió desde el recibidor.

-¡Lo siento!- y en un parpadeo, allí estaba. Mi atolondrada tía Alice.- Creí habértelo dicho antes de darte las llaves del coche.

La mire molesta.

Ella cambio su expresión y frunció el ceño.

-¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta?- di media vuelta.

-Solo estaba asustada.- Dije mientras recogía mi mochila empapada del suelo.


End file.
